


Blue Morpho

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Blue Morpho

Так вышло, что они оказались в одной палате. Кроме них там лежал еще мальчик лет восьми, и Юто, никогда прежде не видевшему детей с подобными заболеваниями, понадобилось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что такие дети отличаются от других. До этого момента ему как-то не приходило в голову, что в нейрохирургическом отделении лежат люди не только с ерундой вроде его собственного абсцесса. А то, что это ерунда, он понял сразу же, оказавшись в больнице. К счастью, его второй сосед по палате, Хашимото Рё, на первый взгляд ничем не отличался от самого Юто, был веселым и общительным и, скорее всего, тоже не болел ничем серьезным.

— Ты тоже на операцию? — приветливо улыбнувшись, поинтересовался тот, когда Юто разложил вещи и неловко сел на кровать.

— Не знаю. Мне пока не назначили лечение. А ты?

— Мне должны были делать еще на днях, но перенесли. Им что-то не понравилось в анализах.

— А чем ты болеешь?

Рё улыбнулся так, что Юто невольно почувствовал себя несмышленым ребенком, который не понимает очевидных вещей.

— Не бывает полностью здоровых людей, правда же? А если нет здоровых, значит, нет и больных.

Он пожал плечами и все с той же мягкой улыбкой вернулся к манге, от которой его оторвали. Он пролистывал страницы, лишь изредка останавливаясь на чем-то, и Юто мог его понять: у него тоже от физических или умственных нагрузок часто болела голова.

Возможно, из-за таких вот рассуждений, возможно, из-за неизменного спокойствия, но Рё казался Юто старше его самого. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать "мудрее". Он не знал, в чем крылась загадка, потому что, с другой стороны, тот вел себя как обычный шестнадцатилетний подросток.

— Я бы сейчас все, что угодно, отдал за тарелку рамена. Я не помню уже, когда ел его последний раз, — вздохнул Рё. Как раз приближалось время обеда, и Юто сам чувствовал, что проголодался.

— Я утешаю себя тем, что после выписки мама обязательно приготовит что-нибудь вкусное.

Эту улыбку, ту самую: вежливую, отстраненную и немного снисходительную, — время от времени появлявшуюся на лице Рё, Юто узнавал уже сразу, но все еще не мог понять, что она значит. Тот явно о чем-то умалчивал, но они были всего лишь случайными знакомыми, которые, выйдя из стен этой больницы, вряд ли когда-либо встретятся вновь.

— У тебя случайно нет с собой карандаша? — уже ближе к вечеру поинтересовался Рё.

— Карандаша?

— Да, простого. А то мой сломался, а ни мама, ни сестра завтра приехать не смогут.

— Ты рисуешь? — полюбопытствовал Юто, принимаясь рыться в сумке.

— Не скажу, что хорошо, но это успокаивает. И отвлекает.

Юто победным жестом вскинул вверх руку.

— Держи. Привычка не вынимать школьные принадлежности.

— Спасибо. — На этот раз улыбка Рё была уже другая: искренняя и счастливая. — Хочешь, я нарисую тебе бабочку?

— Почему бабочку? — удивленно поднял брови Юто.

Рё звонко рассмеялся.

— Не знаю. Почему-то хочется бабочку.

— Ты можешь рисовать то, что посчитаешь нужным. Конечно, — несколько неловко пробормотал Юто и удобнее устроился на постели, поджав под себя ноги и наблюдая за тем, как Рё почти невесомыми росчерками покрывает альбомный лист.

— Жаль, что нет цветных карандашей. Бабочки же яркие.

Рё на секунду оторвался от своего занятия, чтобы повернуть голову и посмотреть на него.

— А она и есть яркая. У нее сине-голубые крылья. Не может же она быть серой, правда?

Возможно, он видит мир как-то иначе, подумалось Юто в тот момент. Возможно, это и есть одно из проявлений той болезни, из-за которой Рё лежит здесь.

— Рё-кун? — в палату заглянула медсестра. — Пора на процедуры.

Он не стал прятать альбом, и Юто решил, что не будет ничего плохого в том, если он посмотрит. Рё не врал: он правда не отличался особым талантом, многие рисунки было бы неплохо подправить, но при этом за каждым чувствовалось что-то — и Юто был уверен, что это то самое "что-то", которое было и в самом Рё.

Он даже не думал расспрашивать его о болезни, это было бы слишком нетактично, но, быть может, ему все же стоило это сделать. Потому что под утро он проснулся от раздающихся из туалета характерных звуков. Ему не нужно было поворачивать голову направо, чтобы убедиться, что на соседней кровати никого не было.

— Хашимото-кун? — он неуверенно заглянул в приоткрытую дверь. — Ты в порядке?

Тот стоял, склонившись над унитазом, и ему потребовалось время, чтобы, пошатнувшись, выпрямиться и кивнуть.

— Может, позвать медсестру?

Юто сам не знал, почему был так напуган. Наверное, потому, что еще вчера Рё выглядел абсолютно здоровым.

— Не надо. Это нормально.

Улыбка была слабой, но Юто все равно ее узнал — ту самую.

"Расскажи! Расскажи мне!" — вот что ему хотелось сказать вместо обычного "ладно".

— Я просто не очень хорошо чувствую себя по утрам. Так что все в порядке, ты можешь ложиться. Прости, что разбудил.

Юто кивнул, с сожалением понимая, что он правда ничего не может сделать, и вернулся обратно в кровать. Заснул он не сразу и еще слышал, как шумела вода в ванной, а когда задремал, ему казалось, что он различает шаги по комнате и около своей кровати.

Когда он открыл глаза во второй раз, приближалось уже время завтрака.

— Хашимото-кун? Как ты себя...

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что соседняя кровать все еще пустует. На негнущихся ногах, пытаясь прогнать всякие лезущие в голову мысли, он дошел до ванной и только потом выдохнул, с облегчением убедившись, что там никого не было.

— Извините! А где Хашимото-кун? — бросился он к проходившей мимо палаты медсестре.

— Хашимото Рё-кун? Ему стало хуже, так что его забрали в операционную.

— Хуже? Простите, а... чем он болеет?

Юто задержал дыхание, уже начиная догадываться, но все еще боясь услышать ответ.

— Он не сказал? У него рак мозга.

— Нет, он... не говорил.

Рё знал. Просто-напросто знал, что может не пережить эту операцию. Юто наконец-то понял, что все это время чувствовал в нем. Почему тот упорно казался ему старше своего возраста. Он как-то видел по телевизору передачу о детях с онкологическими заболеваниями. Еще тогда его до глубины души поразил тот взрослый, серьезный взгляд у четырех-пятилетних детей, которые за свои несколько лет уже пережили то, что другие даже не могли себе представить.

Юто опустился на кровать, и только тогда его взгляд упал на стоящую рядом тумбочку, где лежал неаккуратно вырванный из альбома лист с изображенной на нем бабочкой.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, сел удобнее и положил рисунок на колени, несколько минут изучая его, а потом достал телефон.

— Мам, привет. Ты приедешь сегодня? Да, я хотел попросить... привези мне цветные карандаши. Ну что значит "зачем", мам? Это же очевидно! Потому что серых бабочек не бывает.

Теперь он тоже видел ее красивые сине-голубые крылья.


End file.
